


Not A Morning Child

by Sivan325



Series: Elrond & Estel [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Elrond & Estel Series, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond's efforts to wake up the boy are worthless. Little Estel ficlet. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Morning Child

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Rate: K  
> Warning: AU, bit angst, frustration. Fluff/Family.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot bunny is.

A/N: Written for OAA Prompts: _Prompt #75: Morning._

 **Imladris**

Estel's chest moved up and down as Elrond watched him, and the noises that the little boy made, he was glad that everyone else was awake.

However, what did concern him was the fact that Estel still slept.

And, it was not the first morning that he had not woken up until the afternoon.

Elrond walked to the hall where his sons and the lords waited for them to come.

The twins, Glorfindel and Erestor noticed that Elrond came alone, Erestor asked, "Is he still asleep?"

Elrond nodded, but added no more. He was tired, and it seemed that his effort did not work at all.

"That bad, Adar?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond nodded and replied, "Aye, I tried everything," he sighed and added with a defeated voice, "I do not know what to do anymore."

"It will be all right, Adar, you will see." Elladan assured him.

'I really hope so.' Elrond thought.

 **Earlier…**

Elrond walked to the boy's room at dawn and opened the curtain, letting the sun;s rays into the room.

"Ada… I need to sleep…" Estel yawned, his eyes still closed.

"You need to wake, my son, before the day will end." Elrond smoothly said to Estel.

"But, it is cold outside; I will be frozen the moment I leave this warm bed," Estel said in sleepy voice, covering his head with the white blanket.

‘Take a deep breath,’ Elrond told himself, and tried to remove the blanket from his son’s head.

Estel’s hands were gripping the blanket tightly, not letting his foster Adar take it from him.

“Estel, the sun is high in the sky, you need to wake up, and see what the morning brings you,” Elrond spoke to the child and it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

“Same birds, same flowers, same twins…” Estel mumbled in his sleep.

Elrond stared at the boy in shock, he sighed heavily, giving up. He understood that the boy he took in was not like his kin.

‘No wonder why he had so much energy…’ Elrond thought and left the room.

 ****

The End


End file.
